leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Annie/@comment-26380451-20160830135906/@comment-28465461-20160912133822
Yustuss, you are wrong about annie and malz. Burst mages are supposed to have weakness against high mobility assassins, that's not happening them. Malzahar got his passive to litterally shit on assassin's engages, even without it, E is targeted and voidlings will follow with that, I never seen a malzahar without rylais so that kills the assassin's mobility. Also Annie's abilities are too fast or are instant and her E negates almost half their damage, she is have similarities of Illaoi since she turned more like a bruiser but better than illaoi since she have a stun and her own minion (or should I say pet) does all kinds of damage. Tanks? Tanks are a joke them. Why? They have very high sustained damage as well, I already talked about throwing in liandries and void staff. Sustained damage turns into bruiser/tank killers so it goes to the other way. Rylais to keep them in place. CC is not going to help against Satan, he's immune to CC on first hit, and no way a good player will let you focus locking him down like that, you try to CC him with his passive up, he'll just litterally just melt you up with his W and E. Annie is more tanky now so its likely to fail and litterally she will either murder you and your team, or take down carries with her. and if her ADC is still up, you're fucked. Both results in a lost teamfight every time. I never had or witness such frustration every single game with other champions than these two. Brand is those champions that somehow even after feeding, he hard carries, if I am laning against him, I couldn't carry my team. I had a last game with him (he was horrible) I got trolled, and went to ashe mid with an ancient coin (don't even ask the details please). I got carried by my jungler, but had a perfect game 2/0/9. I litterally couldn't damage anybody enough, why? I had to rush fucking banshee's to block off brand's combo. Poke him down and dodge his skill shots my jungler ganks him from behind 3 times in a row, he dies. 7 sucessful ganks, I killed him twice. Then somehow when he roamed to bot lane, he got 3 kills EASILY my bot lane wasn't even low that time except my jungler. Enemy jungler tried to gank and kill me, he only got my flash so was I struggling even with my jungler camping my lane. I don't like to get carried it's not good. Of course we won that game but I had to that because of the last few games against him, was pretty rare, I couldn't even leave tower without dying pre-banshees against him. I won't even reply to the post below you, he is an example of why league of legends have a terrible community. He says, I am mad, over a game yet he is mad at my posts. Nothing else to say about that. I'm just going to ban Annie once yasuo gets nerfed I don't want her to ruin my games.